Accidentalmente Tú
by Kasiel 16
Summary: [Escrito con Megumi Asakura] Cuando la felicidad no es el dinero, y la fama empezó a asquearlo, llegó ella, para enseñarle lo mejor de la vida: el amor. Hao x Anna. 4: Anna por fin encuentra un abogado, ¿habrá química entre ellos? ¿Y qué pasa con Hao?
1. Chapter 1

_Accidentalmente Tú_

_-Capitulo uno: A 160 km/h_

Y allí me encontraba yo otra vez, listo para afrontar aquel día tan duro y pesado que me esperaba.

-Rápido. Dentro de diez minutos tienes la prueba de vestuario. No tardes, eh, que vamos con retraso –me dijo el ayudante del jefe, como todos las mañanas que tenía una sesión de fotos. Siempre metiendo prisa...

Me imagino que estaréis pensando. No, aunque mi perfecto cuerpo sea la envidia de todo el mundo, no me dedico a desfilarlo por ahí. No soy modelo, soy actor. Aunque, lógicamente, no sólo me dedicaba a eso. Como todo famoso, también concedía entrevistas y, en este caso, me tocaba ser portada de una de las revistas más importantes de Malibú, California, donde vivo actualmente en mi gran mansión.

Tenía todo lo que otro actor, o cualquier persona más, querría tener: fama, dinero, mujeres, miles de fans siguiéndote a todos los sitios, la casa más cara de todo el país...

Sin embargo, todas estas cosas y demás caprichos terminaron aborreciéndome:

Siempre tenía que llevar al día los guiones, leyéndolos e interpretándolos, sin tiempo para mí y para mis cosas; los fans acabaron agobiándome; las chicas solamente querían dinero y ser famosas a mi costa, como no, y la casa en dónde vivía decidí vendérsela al primer tipejo que pasara por ahí, y decidí mudarme a otra un poco más acogedora. Por lo menos en ésta no era necesario dibujarme mapas para conseguir llegar hasta las habitaciones.

Realmente, nadie puede imaginarse lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida de las estrellas de Hollywood. Ni siquiera yo, Hao Asakura, podía imaginármelo seis años atrás, cuando empecé a trabajar en el mundo del cine a la corta edad de diecinueve años.

Es más, llegué a confiarme demasiado. Fui incapaz de ver la cruda realidad, de saber que en verdad me escogían en las mejores producciones cinematográficas por mi simple y absurda popularidad, y no por mi talento de actor. Era deprimente.

Y encima ya no podía echarme atrás. Ya tenía asumido que jamás podría volver a tener una vida normal. Películas, fama, cámaras, autógrafos... todo eso y más ya formaban definitivamente parte de mi vida. Aprendí a vivir con todo esto...

Horas más tarde, terminé con la maldita sesión de fotos, seguida de la típica entrevista de mil y pico páginas donde siempre te preguntan lo mismo y acaban inventándose un lío tuyo con cualquier actriz que hayas conocido en un rodaje de tu última película. Llegué a perder la cuenta de las veces en las que acabé denunciándoles por ese tipo de "exclusivas".

Cuando me disponía a salir de aquel lugar y regresar a casa, comenzó a sonarme mi móvil multimedia de ultima generación, con cámara de fotos, reproductor Mp3 y no sé cuántos más accesorios. Era mi representante quién llamaba.

-¿Hao? Soy John.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre ahora, John? -pregunté.

-Verás, te llamaba para decirte que un director de cine está interesado en ti, y quiere que participes en su nueva película. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo pensé durante unos instantes...

-Mmm... no sé yo. Tengo demasiado proyectos ya –le contesté.

Conociendo a John desde hace años, ya suponía que la trama de la película no sería de esas que me gustaba a mí. No sabía como éste tipo podía ser mi representante... con los gustos tan diferentes que teníamos.

-¡ No, Hao¡No puedes decirme eso! –exclamó-. ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad! Si dices que sí, esa película te abrirá muchísimas puertas, tu popularidad crecerá por momentos, y lo mejor de todo¡¡a mí me pagarán el doble por todo eso!!. !Ja,ja,ja,ja!. Es un plan perfecto¿verdad, Hao?

Oh, no. Ya le estaba dando una de sus paranoias. En esos casos, era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

-Eh..., claro, claro que sí. Esta bien, iré. ¿Sabes de qué trata la trama o de quién es el director o directora? –pregunté, curioso.

-¡Claro que sí! Es una producción de Mike Reyes. La película se titulará _Still You Are With Me (1) _Y, es un drama. Resulta que tu hermano muere, la novia de él está muy mal y tú siempre la has amado. Entonces aprovechas que no está tu hermanito y quieres engancharte a la chica, pero la chica puede revivir a los muertos, entonces tratará de hacerlo con su novio y eso. Mejor lee el guión cuando llegues allí.

Volví a quedarme callado, pensando de nuevo. Parecía una trama interesante. Quizá esta vez, sí que podría disfrutar realmente de mi trabajo. Podría ser una gran oportunidad.

-Esta bien –respondí.-, me has convencido. Otra pregunta¿cuáles serán los otros actores? Digo, el papel de mi hermano y el de la novia de él.

-La chica la interpretará Keira Knightley y tu hermano será Jude Law. Entre los actores secundarios van a estar Lindsay Lohan, Sandra Bullock, George Clooney, que hasta ahora son los confirmados. ¿Qué tal?

-Wow, excelente elenco. Está bien, paso esta tarde por los estudios.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo le informaré de eso. Ya verás, seguro que no te arrepentirás.

Y, después de despedirme de John, colgué y me dirigí a mi Chevrolet Corvette negra. Subí y nada más entrar, arranqué y puse la radio a todo volumen mientras me dirigía al gimnasio; ya iría más tarde a recoger el guión.

El calor del ambiente se hacía presente en toda mi vida. El aire que te pegaba en la cara era caliente también. El sol quemaba como si fuera fuego, pero, aún así, había gente caminando por las calles. Los negocios estaban repletos, las confiterías y los restoranes también.

Supuse que ya todos debían conocer mi Corvette negra, porque a cada centímetro había alguna fan loca y desesperada por mí gritando mi nombre. Simplemente ya me había acostumbrado a ello y no las saludaba, porque eran capaces de subirse al auto contigo para seguir espiando todo lo que haces en el día. Nunca creí que el fanatismo llegara a hacer eso, pero, bueno. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Recuerdo que cierta vez, en una entrega de premios Oscar, una chica del público se me tiró encima para abrazarme y demás en medio de la alfombra roja. Ambos caímos al suelo, pero, fue divertido, le di mi autógrafo y una foto más un plus: un beso. Casi nadie lo consigue, pero ella, bueno, fue una excepción.

Era el centro de atención ese día. Todos los actores me miraban y algunos me envidiaban, claro, porque a ellos ya nadie se les tiraba encima por mi culpa. Lo siento por ser tan atractivo.

Bajé de mi auto luego de haberlo estacionado, estaba listo para entrar al gimnasio.

Era extraño, no había paparazzis ni nada por el estilo, creí que iba a ser un gran día.

Comencé mi rutina a la misma hora de siempre, cuatro de la tarde. E hice lo mismo que hacía siempre: corrí en la cinta, hice abdominales, y blah blah blah. Yo sólo hago ejercicio, no me memorizo qué es lo que hago ni cómo se llama.

Pasé así tres largas horas. Luego tomé una ducha rápida en los vestidores y me fui, no sin antes decir un simple "adiós" a la entrenadora. Todas las mujeres de allí largaron un suspiro.

Subí a mi automóvil nuevamente. Tuve un presentimiento.

El atardecer estaba acabando, para darle la bienvenida a la calurosa noche de Malibú. Allí, actores jóvenes y cantantes famosos junto con gente común, se mezclaban en los clubes nocturnos y en las discos para pasarla bien toda la noche. Supe que Nicole Richie iba a "Xtasy", una de los clubes más famosos de la noche de Malibú. Una vez fui, pero, me tuve que volver a casa apenas entré porque adentro estaba apestado de periodistas. No se podía vivir.

Iba a poner el auto en primera, cuando una fan loca y obstinada se me acercó a la ventanilla del coche.

-¡Hao!. ¡Hao!. ¡Hao!. ¿¡Me das tu autógrafo!?. ¡¡POR FAVOR!!

-Está bien -sabía cómo lidiar con gente así- Y dime¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Suzie... Ay, no lo puedo creer, eres increíble, me he visto todas tus películas una y otra vez... -y seguía hablando.

-¿Sabes? He firmado un contrato para hacer una película nueva. Se llamará _Still You Are With Me_, prométeme que irás a verla¿sí? -dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¡¡Por supuesto!!. ¡¡Cuenta conmigo, Hao!!

-Gracias, hermosura, ahora me tengo que ir.

-No, gracias a ti por el tiempo. ¡¡Nos vemos en el avánt-première de la película!!

No respondí. Solamente toqué bocina con mi auto y me fui, pero, el sentimiento de que algo sucedería seguía estando.

Anduve un par de metros, cuando me percaté de que un auto azul había estado estacionado detrás mío y ahora salía al mismo tiempo que yo. Podían estar persiguiéndome para matarme o para conseguir una simple entrevista, no sabía, así que simplemente decidí seguir.

Pero me detuve en un negocio porque tenía sed. Compré una botella de agua mineral mientras la dueña del negocio me miraba con asombro. La entiendo, una celebridad no pasa todos los días por el negocio.

Y habían cámaras detrás mío. Y el auto también estaba allí. Como sospechaba, eran de periodistas, nada más. Pero me molestaba en ese momento, así que salí del negocio para subirme al coche, pero... Todos llenaban la entrada. Comencé a empujarlos a algunos para poder pasar, hasta que le pisé el pie a alguien...

-¡Ouch!. ¡Asakura Hao me ha golpeado! -y se agarraba el estómago, qué sé yo, todo menos el pie, donde lo había pisado accidentamente.

Aproveché el momento y subí por fin al auto. Pisé el acelerador a fondo para lograr llegar a la interestatal lo más pronto posible, y así llegar a mi casa.

Manejaba a 160 km/h. Unas 96 millas por hora. Una velocidad demasiado peligrosa, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Quería llegar a casa pronto. La sensación de que algo sucedería se hizo más fuerte.

Seguí conduciendo a esa velocidad, pero, de repente, un pequeño New Beatle rosado se atravesó en mi camino. Logré frenar, mas fue demasiado tarde...

Ambos automóviles habían colisionado ya. Un choque frontal. Milagrosamente llevaba mi cinturón de seguridad y no me hice tanto daño, sólo un pequeño corte en la mano. Salí de mi mundo y recordé que había alguien en el otro coche.

Bajé asustado. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Me dirigí al otro auto, y la persona que manejaba bajó también. Por suerte, no parecía tener nada...

Y allí estaba la conductora. Era una muchacha de no más de veinte años, rubia, delgada, alta pero más pequeña que yo. Tenía ojos azabache y una mirada penetrante. Solamente rogaba que los paparazzis no estuvieran detrás mío.

-Idiota. -me dijo.

-¿Idiota?

-Sí, idiota. Hay un cartel que dice que debes conducir a menos de cien kilómetros por hora. Seguramente ibas a 160, animal. -tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté, asombrado.

-Física. No importa, llamaré a la policía y les explicaré todo. Consíguete un buen abogado¿sabes? -sacó su celular del bolsillo.

Aún yo estaba asombrado. ¿Por qué no había dicho mi nombre?. ¿No sabía que tenía a los mejores abogados del mundo a mi favor?. ¿No sabía que nadie a mí me llamaba idiota?. ¿No sabía que yo era el mismísimo Asakura Hao?

-¿No sabes quién soy? -pregunté, curioso.

-Uh, lo que me faltaba, un psicópata. ¿Y quién te conoce a ti?. ¡Sólo tu madre!

Realmente no me conocía. ¿Y ahora qué sería de mí? Estaba en un choque, en plena carretera, los paparazzis podían venir en cualquier segundo y estaba junto a una loca que no sabía quién era yo. Pero, lo admito, era bella. Y en su semblante se notaba la ira.

-Ya está, la policía viene en camino. Le dije que no había heridos ni nada. Pero, seguramente tardarán un poco.

-¿Cuánto? -me senté en el capó de mi auto, algo abollado y destruido.

-Dos horas, calculo.

-¿¡TANTO!?. ¿¡Y qué haremos en dos malditas horas!?

-Esperar y hablar. Nada más.-imitó mi movimiento. Se sentó a mi lado mientras veíamos el atardecer caer.

_-Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1): _Aún Estás Conmigo_, es la traducción... No les suena?? xD

**Notas de las Autoras:**

-Kasiel 16: Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el capitulo uno!! Sinceramente, no pensé que llegaríamos a tenerlo acabado tan pronto xD Espero que os guste. Este capitulo va dedicado, como no, a la otra autora de esta historia, mi Soul Sista, Megumi Asakura!! Respecto a mis otros fics, no sé cuando estarán los próximos capis actualizados ToT lo siento!! Intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. Bueno, ya saben, dejen reviews; nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Bye. Feliz San Valentín!!

-Megumi Asakura: Wow! Que buena DJ que eres Soul Sista!! Qué bien mezclado xDDDDD. Bueno, algunas partes las escribí yo, otras ella... A ver quien adivina lo que cada una ha escrito, se lleva a Hao xDD Hmmm... Que más?? Muchas gracias a la gente que lee este fic!! Se les quiere... Gracias también a Sandra Soul Sista que me enganchó a este proyecto... Sin más para comentar (ah, si, feliz San Valentín!! ) Me estoy despidiendo... dejen reviews a ver que les pareció n.n


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Knowing You_

Ya habían pasado las dos largas horas y la policía seguía sin aparecer. Ya no aguantaba más estar allí sentada al lado del correcaminos-actor de cabello largo... Era simplemente desesperante.

Miré hacia nuestro lado para comprobar, por enésima vez, el estado de nuestros automóviles, en especial del mío. Mi pobre New Beatle rosado... ¿por qué tenía qué pasarme esto a mí? Con lo bien que había empezado el día... Pero no, enseguida tuvo que cruzarse el idiota éste a toda velocidad y chocar contra mi coche nuevo. ¡Me las iba a pagar, y bien pagadas!

Coloqué mi mirada en el cielo y eso fue suficiente para saber la hora. O al menos conocer cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el fatídico accidente.

Suspiré.

No podía estar más tiempo sentada, así que me levanté y empecé a caminar lentamente, para distraerme un rato. Aproveché también y me dirigí al auto, de dónde saqué mi bolso tratando de no cortarme con los bordes filosos del metal rosado y lo colgué de mi hombro. Noté como aquel chico no apartaba su mirada de mí ni un instante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -la mirada denotaba curiosidad.

-¿Necesitas un gráfico para explicarte que estoy sacando mi bolso? Necesitaré mi celular y la documentación... Además de los papeles de mi coche, supongo que los necesitarás para pagar los gastos del seguro de MI vehículo. -sonreí maliciosamente para mí misma.

-¿Perdón?

-Así es, fuiste tú el que iba como un loco por la carretera y chocaste, así que, me tendrás que pagar. Y no intentes llevarme la contraria porque te advierto que será peor para ti. –murmuré, mirándolo profundamente a esos ojos oscuros suyos.

- ... Dios, está bien, pagaré yo. Sería lo más justo después de todo. – me sonrió y yo aparté mi mirada de la suya.

-Perfecto.

Al rato, volvió a hablar, en su voz se notaba la curiosidad extrema y un poco de nerviosismo.

-Por cierto... A-Aún no sé... Tu nombre.

-No creo que sea importante eso ahora, pero como presiento que no pararás hasta conseguirlo, te lo diré. Me llamo Anna Kyouyama. -mi respuesta fue frívola y seca.

El chico imitó mi gesto de antes, se levantó. Caminó con lentitud, dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba yo. Se detuvo cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí para decirme algunas palabras.

-Bonito nombre, Anna. Por tu apellido, parece ser que no eres de por aquí, sino de alguna zona de Japón, supongo. –simplemente asentí– Yo nací allí también, pero la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado aquí, ensayando y actuando en las mejores películas de estos tiempos...

¡Oh, ya estaba fanfarroneando otra vez! Seguía intentando hacerme creer que era un actor famosísimo y que todo el mundo quería estar con él, _ninguna mujer se resiste a m_í, era lo único que faltaba que me dijera. ¡Por favor! Me imaginé que sería el típico chico sin trabajo, dinero, ni vida social al que sólo le hacían caso los pocos amigos que conservaría de la infancia. Conocía muy bien a la gente así; todo eran unos fracasados por naturaleza. Aunque solían haber excepciones, como en toda regla.

Y viendo el coche que conducía... Tenía entendidoque es muy difícil conseguir uno así, y sobretodo pagarlo. Por mí que lo había robado, por eso iba a tanta velocidad. Buen motivo.

-¿Ya estás otra vez con eso? –exclamé, interrumpiéndolo– Mira, sigo sin creer que seas tan popular como dices ser, pero bueno, puedes continuar fingiendo si quieres. –añadí, dejándolo un poco incrédulo. Al parecer no se lo esperaba, pero aun así, continué– Que, aunque sea nueva en Malibú, no tienes por qué hacerme creer idioteces de semejante clase.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero...

Intentó seguir hablando, pero se detuvo por el sonido de un coche patrulla que se acercaba hacía nosotros. ¡Por fin! Después de más de dos horas allí parados, la policía había llegado. Salieron dos agentes del vehículo y anduvieron a paso ligero hasta encontrarse a nuestro lado. Uno de ellos, nada más ver al chico que me acompañaba, mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a decir cosas que sonaban raras a mis oídos.

-¡Hao!. ¡Hao Asakura! No lo puedo creer, Dios... Soy gran fan tuyo... -le faltaba la respiración- ¡¡No sabes la cantidad de veces que he visto tus películas!! Hay partes que incluso las aprendí de memoria. –le pidió un autógrafo a Hao.

Entonces comprendí todos sus intentos penosos de hacerme creer que era famoso. Suspiré por millonésima vez en el día; realmente tenía razón.

Él debió de leerme el pensamiento o algo parecido, porque en ese momento me miró disimuladamente con cara de _te lo dije_.

-Por fin han llegado. No saben el tiempo que llevamos aquí esperando. Pensé que hasta tendríamos que buscar algún sitio por aquí para alojarnos y todo. –dije, molesta–Pero bueno, ahora todo parece tener solución. Y bien¿con qué grúa cargarán nuestros coches? -miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar una figura que se pareciera a lo que yo conocía y recordaba como _grúa_.

Pensé que los patrulleros eran ahora las grúas, con esto de la tecnología, todo era posible.

-Espere un momento, señorita. –contestó uno de los policías educadamente–Nosotros no nos encargamos de eso, sino del papeleo de los autos. Pero no se preocupe, que por el camino llamamos a una grúa para que se encargue de los vehículos.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Ah, y en cuanto al los gastos y el seguro de ambos coches, ya me ocupo yo. –habló Hao.

Después, se acercó a los dos agentes y les comentó un par de cosas. En primer lugar, no quería que el tema del accidente saliera en los medios de comunicación. Según él, atraería más a la prensa y el acoso por su parte aumentaría muchísimo, cosa que a mí me traía sin cuidado. Era problema suyo; además, yo ya tenía bastante con mis propios asuntos. Al principio los agentes se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero la cosa pareció cambiar cuando Hao sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes que repartió a los policías. Entonces, ambos asintieron.

¿Cuánto podría ser esa cantidad?. ¿Diez mil, tal vez?

Él sonrió.

-¿Les quedó claro? Si por desgracia para ustedes, llegara yo a ver algo de esto en las noticias...

-No se preocupe, no diremos nada. –dijo uno de ellos, guardándose el dinero con el que los había chantajeado.

Yo, en cambio, continuaba en mi sitio callada. Como había dicho antes, eso no era problema mío, aunque reconozco que ése método para convencerlos era de los más sucios que había visto desde que llegué a Malibú. Bueno, supongo que él no será el único que usa esa técnica tan útil en dichas ocasiones.

¡Oh, por favor!. ¡Estaba en los Estados Unidos!. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? Tenía que acostumbrarme más a las calles y a ese tipo de _soluciones_ que se daban. Estaba en el país de los gángsters y todo eso, y yo me asustaba de ver que alguien le pasaba un par de billetes al otro. Realmente debía salir de mi burbuja de la física imaginaria lo más rápido posible.

Minutos después, arreglamos con los agentes todos los problemas del seguro y pagamos (mejor dicho, Hao pagó, por suerte) por adelantado, los gastos de la reparación de los autos, ya que nos aseguraron que pasarían inmediatamente al mecánico encargado de ésta. Por su bien, esperé que fuera cierto...

Y antes de marcharse de nuevo montados en su coche patrulla, uno de ellos nos dijo:

-Si viven lejos de aquí, será mejor que busquen algún sitio para pasar la noche. Los llevaríamos encantados, pero tenemos un caso urgente fuera de la cuidad y no podemos perder más tiempo. Cuídense. Ah, y gracias por al autógrafo. –añadió, dirigiendo esa última frase a Hao, quien le respondió con un ademán con la mano.

"Sí seguro, como si fueran los dos únicos policías en todo el país¡¿por qué mierda no nos llevan?!" pensé mientras tenía un berrinche imaginario.

Ambos nos quedamos allí, viendo como por fin el auto de los agentes se alejaba de éste sitio perdido en la nada. Vaya¿qué podíamos hacer en ese momento, en esa situación? Estaba claro que no iba a quedarme allí durante toda la noche, pero tampoco sabia a dónde podíamos ir, ni siquiera conocía la zona.

¡Qué gran día para chocar automóviles! Me giré para ver al chico que me acompañaba, justo para observar como se alejaba del lugar.

-Oye¿qué se supone que haces?. ¿Adónde vas? -pregunté algo asustada.

-Está claro¿no? No pienso quedarme aquí a dormir, así que me voy a buscar algún hotel para pasar la noche. ¿Vienes conmigo? –sonrió.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Agarré de nuevo mi bolso y me dirigí junto con Hao a buscar ese sitio para poder descansar al anochecer. Ni loca me quedaba yo allí sola, y no es que tuviera miedo ni nada parecido, solamente es que desconocía aquella zona y no sabía por dónde volver, eso es todo. Además, me vendría bien darme un buen baño al llegar al hotel... si encontrábamos uno, claro.

Bueno, después de todo, algo de miedo tenía... ¿Qué pasaría si un animal salvaje sale de la nada y comienza a perseguirme para comerme? La oscuridad no era la mejor amiga que tenía en ese momento.

Y los minutos pasaban y por allí no aparecía el dichoso hotel. Lo único que se apreciaba era la gran cantidad de coches que veíamos pasar por la carretera y en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Oh, extrañaba tanto mi New Beatle rosa... Si no hubiera pasado nada de esto podría estar ya en mi apartamento¡en vez de ir vagando por la carretera a no sé cuántos kilómetros de mi casa!

¡Dios!

"Aunque... Entonces no me habría encontrado con Hao y... Un momento¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Dios, necesito descansar, y pronto" pensaba mientras seguíamos en nuestra búsqueda de tan deseado hotel. Caminar me hacía mal, definitivamente, parecía que estaba ebria de tantas idioteces que vagaban en mi mente. Por momentos quise caer sobre mis rodillas y comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña, con la diferencia que nadie preguntaría qué era lo que me pasaba, y nadie me cargaría en sus brazos para llevarme a casa.

Ese día no había sido favorable del todo. A pesar de haberme levantado con el mejor humor del mundo... No funcionó, no definitivamente.

Pasó una hora y media.

-¿Te sucede algo? -preguntó.

Mi marcha se había aminorado y mis pies eran arrastrados por el pavimento. Estaba deshecha, no tenía dónde tirarme a dormir un rato y tampoco tenía mi iPod. Parecía que habíamos estado caminando en la dirección opuesta, bueno, al menos para mí. Nos chocamos de frente, eso significa que ambos teníamos direcciones totalmente opuestas. Y justo teníamos que estar caminando para el lado que a mí no me correspondía.

-No, no me sucede nada, solamente tengo hambre, sueño, frío, miedo y estoy tan cansada que me tiraría ahora mismo a dormir en medio de la carretera, eso es todo. -comenté de mal humor.

-Mmm... Es verdad, es muy agotador, ya es tarde en la noche... Creo que tendríamos que quedarnos a dormir a la intemperie nomás...

Agradecí al cielo divino y me hice a un lado de la carretera, un poco más adentro de la nada total. Encontré una roca y allí me senté.

Miré a Hao con la misteriosa luz de la luna, y pude ver en su semblante el cansancio también.

-Siéntate. -le pedí.

-No, está bien, iré a buscar algo para hacer la fogata. Tú, quédate aquí, Anna.

Vi su figura desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Mientras esperaba, estuve pensando en todo lo que me había pasado ese día. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Aquella mañana había buscado el coche para ir a visitar a una antigua amiga del instituto. Al enterarme que ella vivía aquí, no aguardé más y me dirigí hacia su casa, pero al final ni siquiera logré acercarme. Una veloz Chevrolet Corvette negra se cruzó en mi camino, causando un inevitable accidente. Y luego, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que el conductor del otro vehículo era, supuestamente, un famoso actor de Malibú al que yo no conocía absolutamente de nada.

Bueno, a veces hay cosas a las que no puedes detener. Sí o sí deben sucederte, supongo que son como pruebas que la vida, Dios, el diablo o quien sea te pone delante.

Y allí me encontraba yo, en medio de la nada, en una oscura y extraña noche, esperando a alguien que apenas conocía. Miré hacia el cielo que tenía encima y comencé a recordar cada constelacíón que formaban las estrellas. Me sentía pequeña cada vez que miraba al cielo nocturno. Siempre tenía la sensación de que me iba a desmayar si seguía mirándolo, así que me aferré bien de la roca que tenía como asiento.

-Veo que te gusta mirar el cielo; a mí también me gusta. -ya había llegado y había quebrado el sonido del silencio.

-Llegaste.

-Sí, aquí traje algo para encender la fogata... -los colocó en el suelo y sacó el mechero de su bolsillo. Prendió fuego todo de manera rápida.

El silencio volvió a llenar el espacio entre ambos, haciendo el ambiente algo incómodo y tenso. Tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación, sacar algún tema cualquiera a flote, pero quería que Hao lo hiciera primero. Y parecía que él estaba esperando que yo hablara de algo antes que él.

- ... ¿Quieres... Cenar? -pregunté.

-¿Tienes algo para comer? -me miró.

-Sí, aunque no sé si sirva como cena. -saqué la barrita energética sabor a chocolate del bolso. La dividí en dos partes lo más exactas posibles, pero, como siempre hay un pequeño error de proporción, me quedé con el trozo más grande. No me importó, yo también tenía hambre.

Comimos en silencio. Era incómodo, pero podía disfrutarse un poco.

-L-lo siento. Por haber desconfiado de ti y eso, me refiero. –le aclaré, al ver su cara de confusión. Entonces entendió y ladeó la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. –Creo que fui un poco grosera contigo.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes. No me conoces mucho, es normal que desconfíes de mí. Soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón, por lo del coche y todo eso.

-Bah, ahora ya da igual. Mientras sigas siendo tú quién pague los gastos, me conformo. –él rió. Giró su rostro para volver a ver el mío, todavía riéndose por mi comentario.

-Y entonces... ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Estudio física y ciencias exactas, pero más que nada me dedico a la física. Actualmente estoy cursando el último año en la facultad. Es entretenida, te hace pensar. -le extendí una mano- Ah, y perdón también por los insultos de antes.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que estás perdonada.

-Conque eres actor... ¿Ahora estás desocupado? -me encantaba ver esa combustión que tenía enfrente mío.

-No, iba justamente a aceptar un trabajo en una película, pero, bueno, veo que no lo conseguiré. De cualquier forma, no importa.

-Oops, también creo lo mismo. -bajé mi cabeza, sintiéndome algo culpable.

-¿Estás realmente segura que no me conocías de alguna película?

-No, disculpa, soy extranjera, como dedujiste antes. Japonesa, mejor dicho. Allá no era muy fanática de las películas y cosas así porque estaba muy conectada con la física. Siempre fue mi mundo, nunca me importó nada más. Y vine aquí para seguir estudiando... ¿Sabes? Me encantaría ser la próxima Albert Einstein. Ése es mi sueño.

Se quedó viéndome con su semblante sumergido en el asombro.

Era extraño que no le dijera _Vine a Estados Unidos a triunfar en Hollywood_ o _Vine a Estados Unidos a ser la modelo más famosa_ y cosas así. No, yo soñaba con ser la próxima Albert Einstein, y supuse que eso lo había sorprendido.

- Es extraño escuchar a alguien que diga eso. -me lo hizo saber.

-Sí, lo sé, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Supongo que tú también me consideras un bicho extraño. No te culparé si lo haces. -el dolor se notaba en mi voz.

-No, no lo hago, nunca te consideraría un bicho extraño. Al contrario, eres una piedra preciosa difícil de encontrar. -trató de hacerme sentir mejor de alguna forma.

-Es igual, Hao. Igual soy extraña, lo has dicho en otras palabras. No importa, olvidémoslo. Así que eres actor... Y... ¿Eres famoso?

-Lo suficientemente famoso como para odiar la fama. Imagínate.

-No debe de ser tan malo... Todo tiene su lado bueno y malo, es como una batería: su lado negativo y su lado positivo. Aunque sean distintos, siempre se atraen. Así que no debe de ser tan feo y maléfico como lo has hecho sonar.

-Es posible, pero yo aún no he encontrado el lado bueno. -había hablado en voz baja, apenas si pude escuchar su voz, y quise cerciorarme de que si lo que había dicho, era lo que yo había escuchado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Shhh... -me silenció, colocó un dedo sobre mis labios- Hagamos silencio y miremos las estrellas, es más entretenido.

Obedecí sin prestarle mucha atención. Miré al cielo nocturno con asombro, con respeto y con curiosidad. Después de todo, como yo misma había dicho, _todo tiene su lado bueno y malo, es como una batería: su lado negativo y su lado positivo_. Y el lado negativo del accidente había sido el accidente en sí. El lado positivo: dudaba si era Hao o el tener la oportunidad de ver el cielo en una noche tan bella como esa.

Poco a poco, noté como mi vista comenzaba a tomar un color más oscuro que el del manto nocturno, hasta que mis ojos finalmente se cerraron. Me entregué por completo a los brazos de Morfeo... Y a los brazos de Hao Asakura.

**------------------------------  
Notas de las autoras:**

_**.:Kasiel-16:.**_

Bueno, pues aquí os dejamos el segundo capitulo. Este se lo vuelvo a dedicar a mi Soul Sista argentina Megumi Asakura, que me hizo un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños por mis 14 años el día 16 de Marzo nn Eres genial. ¡Me alegra ver que éste fic nos está uniendo más como amigas! Espero que siga siendo así. En fin, nos vemos en el próximos capítulos. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Ya sabéis, no dejéis de mandarlos. C-you! Ah, y perdonadnos por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, aunque el capitulo está revisado por nosotras.

_**.:Megumi Asakura:.**_

Oh yeah! Esta vez fue mi turno de hacerme la DJ y mezclar ambos capítulos xD Espero que haya salido bien, sino, simplemente me lo dicen.

Últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada con el colegio y demás, y realmente se me ha hecho imposible continuar todos los proyectos en FF. Pero aún sigo viva, gente (wii!! xD) y aquí les pido perdón por las demoras y todo u.u

Sí, también iba a decirles algo más... Ah! Sí! Gracias Sista!! Yo también creo que este fic nos une muchísimo como amigas y crecemos un poquito más en cuanto a escritoras. ¡¡Gracias por dedicarme este capítulo!! n.n

Además: qué sucederá cuando ambos despierten?? Aww... La respuesta, para el próximo capítulo, muajaja xD

Bueno, muchísimas gracias desde ya por leer este fic y les vamos a agradecer mucho más si dejan reviews, comentando qué les pareció mi nuevo empleo de DJ xD o qué les pareció el capítulo en sí. Ustedes saben, pueden opinar lo que quieran, nada nos haría sentir más feliz a Kasiel y a mí )

Me despido, bella gente, esta nota de autora se está haciendo muuuuy larga... (Debería aprender de Kasiel xD)

_Erase and rewrite the pointless ultra-fantasy..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Accidentalmente Tú_

_-Capitulo tres: Café Para Dos_

Las primeras luces del amanecer me despertaron.

Estaba soñoliento, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Nunca había dormido apoyado en una roca, y menos con alguien en mis brazos.

Era verdad, Anna estaba durmiendo conmigo.

Las luces matutinas dibujaban en su durmiente rostro sombras y luces, creando una obra de arte. Su respiración era pausada, tranquila y profunda. El cabello estaba algo revuelto, pero todavía así se podía apreciar cuán cuidado estaba.

Deseé que ese momento no acabara más. Apenas la conocía, sí, pero desde ese momento tuve bien claro que con ella me sentía mejor que con cualquier otra persona que me conociera. No era la típica fan alocada que te sigue hasta el hotel e intenta colarse en tu habitación solamente para hacerse una foto contigo y recibir un autógrafo. No, con Anna parecía todo diferente y tranquilo.

Miré de nuevo a la chica que dormía en mis brazos.

Tan tierno era su rostro dormido que me daba pena despertarla, pero aún así tuve que hacerlo, aunque todavía era muy temprano, ya que el sol iluminaba todo a su paso y no debían de ser más de la siete de la mañana. Sin embargo, cuanto antes volviésemos a casa, más cómodos íbamos a estar.

-Anna, despierta... –le susurré en el oído.

-No... -su voz demostraba que estaba en el mundo de los sueños todavía.

-Vamos, que ya nos vendrán a buscar para llevarnos a mi casa...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Parecía que no recordaba bien en donde estaba, puesto que apenas me vio, dio un pequeño salto.

-Dios, es verdad... Lo siento, ¿estás bien?. ¿Pudiste dormir? -preguntó.

Asentí, diciéndole que no se preocupase por eso. Entonces, fui yo el que le devolví la pregunta.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Pues a decir verdad, no del todo. Al principio me sentía un poco incómoda por dormir en un sitio como este al aire libre –respondió. –Pero bueno, espero que alguien pase pronto por aquí y nos saque de aquí ya.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargo –dije, sacando mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y levantándome del suelo.

A la hora de marcar el número de mí casa (seguramente que mi asistenta se habría despertado ya), y pulsar, me alejé un poco de donde estaba mi compañera para poder escuchar mejor, pero al parecer no lo cogía nadie. Volví a llamar por segunda vez para asegurarme, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Finalmente, guardé el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo y volví junto a Anna, quien me miraba atónita y algo molesta, según noté.

-Hao... ¿¡se puede saber qué significa eso!? –exclamó –¡No me digas que tu móvil funcionaba bien todo este tiempo! Dime que no es verdad, Hao Asakura. Dime que no...

Por cada palabra que decía, con más seguridad iba acercándose a mí, con el semblante muy serio. Yo, por si acaso, permanecí inmóvil en aquel lugar, esperando a ver cual sería la venganza de Anna. No sé por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que si por un instante se me ocurría alejarme de ella, podía llegar a terminar muy mal... _demasiado_, quizá. Finalmente, se paró delante de mí, de brazos cruzados y sin apartar su mirada penetrante de la mía. Después, me dijo:

-Mira, si quieres conservar tu vida, dime que ese móvil que llevas en la mano _no_ ha estado funcionando durante este tiempo y que hemos tenido que quedarnos toda la noche aquí por necesidad.

-Eh... te lo diría, sí, pero como presiento que las mentiras no te gustan, pues allá voy. Lo cierto es que el móvil funcionaba bien, y como me imaginaba que el tuyo no tendría cobertura por esta zona, pues pensé en... gastarte una pequeña broma y pasar la noche aquí juntos –finalicé, con nerviosismo. –Una idea absurda, ¿verdad?

-Absurda no. Idiota, infantil, patética, ridícula... ¿quieres que siga? Tengo tiempo hasta que vengan a buscarnos.

Vaya, al parecer no se tomó las cosas como yo esperaba. Con el carácter tan neutro y tranquilo que aparentaba el día anterior por la tarde creí que se lo tomaría bien, como una broma de nada, pero no, no fue así. Aunque en realidad no la culpo por ello, tenía derecho a enojarse conmigo por eso. Al fin y al cabo, la broma le costó pasarse una noche durmiendo al aire libre, y casi en medio de la nada. Estaba claro que tenía que recompensarle por todo lo ocurrido, no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Lo siento, Anna. Sé que me pasé, pero solamente quería tener una excusa para... no sé, pasar más tiempo contigo, quizá. –no sé si fue por el comentario que hice o por los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro, pero pude apreciar un ligero sonrojo en su cara. –Déjame recompensarte por esto.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces ya estás llevándome a casa, señor actor. –dijo, todavía molesta.

En cambio, yo negué con la cabeza, en señal de respuesta.

-No, mucho mejor. Vas a venir a mi casa a descansar, a modo de disculpas. ¿Qué te parece? –pregunté. Estaba deseando que dijera que sí.

-Bueno, está bien. Mientras no sea ninguna molestia...

-Bien. –aunque por fuera no se notase, por dentro me sentía más feliz de lo que yo esperaba.

Marqué el número de casa, atendió Tamao. Al menos esta vez sí que descolgó alguien. Comenzó a hablar ella primero.

-¿Señor Hao? Oh, siento mucho no haber respondido a sus anteriores llamadas. Estaba arreglando las habitaciones de arriba y no escuché el teléfono. Discúlpeme.

-No te preocupes, Tamao. Escucha, necesito que mandes a alguien para que me venga a buscar en la interestatal... Sí, ésa misma... Bueno, esperaré, diles que no se demoren... Adiós.

-¿Qué te dijeron? -preguntó ansiosa, se había cruzado de brazos y estaba de pie.

-Que ya vendrá el chofer a buscarnos. -también me levanté de mi lugar.

-Uf, menos mal... por fin podremos irnos de aquí.

Un gran suspiro vino de ambos. Estábamos cansados, adoloridos por haber dormido en el suelo duro y frío y Anna parecía todavía molesta, pero al menos yo, me encontraba feliz de alguna forma. Saber que iba a pasar más tiempo con esta chica me hacia sentir bien... lo que no sabía era si a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Supongo que no; apenas me conocía y era demasiado pronto como para sentir _algo _hacia la otra persona, pero en cambio lo mío... fue algo tan repentino, inesperado. No sabría explicároslo de momento. Sin apenas darme cuenta, me concentré plenamente en mis pensamientos, sin fijarme en el resto del mundo. Pude dejarlos atrás cuando me percaté de la vez de Anna hablándome.

-Oye, ¿y qué hacemos hasta que vengan a buscarnos? –me preguntó.

-Pues... no lo sé. Podríamos caminar un poco más por este lugar. –propuse.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, ya que el sonido de una bocina muy fuerte interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla, aparte del intento de sonrisa que iba a hacer Anna. Esa bocina era de mi limosina: al fin habían ido a rescatarnos.

Subimos al coche y nadie pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegamos a mi casa, en donde creí que Anna lanzó un "Wow" en voz baja. ¿Había un motivo claro para hacer todo esto? Supuestamente era una extraña... Una curiosa extraña, no me importaba si solamente trataba de engañarme, al menos necesitaba salir un rato de mi mundo real y que alguien me engañase por una noche que era la persona que estaba esperando.

De ilusiones también vive el hombre, aunque la vida es más corta.

Bajamos del auto y entramos. Allí sí que dijo "Wow" al ver tanto brillo y cosas de valor. Sí, recuerdo que os dije que me había desecho de mi otra casa porque me agobiaban tantos caprichos, pero ya puedo permitírmelos, al menos quedarme con algunos, ¿no? Vosotros haríais lo mismo, seguro.

-Vaya casa que tienes...

-Gracias. Pues si llegas a ver la otra... Por cierto, ¿te apetece tomar algo? –invité.

-No; quisiera bañarme, estoy llena de tierra y necesito limpiarme ya. Odio estar tan sucia.

Sórdida o pulcra, a mí me seguía pareciendo una chica con una belleza sublime.

-Bueno, solamente sígueme.

Le indiqué donde quedaba el baño. Hice que lavaran sus ropas y que le prepararan otras. Quise hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, como si estuviera en su casa; aunque sabía que en su hogar seguramente no tenía servicios como los tenía yo. Soy idiota.

La acompañé hasta la entrada al baño y le indiqué en dónde guardaba cada cosa para que se aseara. Cuando terminé mi breve explicación, quise seguir más allá de la puerta, pero paré. Una mano en mi pecho me detuvo con fuerza.

-Hasta aquí nomás llegarás, Asakura –me advirtió.

Su voz era amenazante y terriblemente escalofriante. Tuve ganas de desafiarla y quebrar esa mano frágil que me detenía, podía dar un paso más y hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero me paralicé o me detuve; no lo sabía con exactitud.

Cerró la puerta en mis ojos y dejé de verla. Me quedé parado estúpidamente esperando a que la abriera, pero no sucedió nada por los siguientes veinte minutos. Escuché el sonido del agua, olí el aroma a manzanas y limones del shampoo. Sentí el olor a crema del jabón. Sentí el aire caliente que se deslizaba de manera imaginaria por mi rostro. La puerta parecía que no era ningún obstáculo.

Pude escuchar como dejaba de fluir el agua. Todo se silenció de repente, y fue allí cuando me dirigí corriendo al living a tomar café, mi bebida favorita.

Ella bajó minutos más tarde, su cabello estaba mojado y parecía un amarillo más dorado y oscuro. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que llevaba antes, pero se veía más limpia y fresca. Andaba descalza por la casa.

-¿Quieres tomar café? -le pregunté.

-Por supuesto. Amo el café. -se sentó en el sillón del frente.

-Entonces somos dos.

Le serví cuidadosamente en una taza de porcelana con motivos árabes la bebida. El aroma lo inundaba todo, aunque ahora todo se mezclaba: el aroma a manzanas y limones de su cabello, el aroma a crema de su piel y el olor al café.

Nadie nos interrumpió por todo lo que duró el pequeño encuentro. Hablamos de muchas cosas interesantes, pasó el tiempo volando. Cuando quisimos acordarnos, ya era mediodía. Pensé que nos iría bien salir un rato de la casa y hacer alguna compras por la cuidad. Así de paso podía comprarle algún traje cómodo hasta que se marchase a su casa, ya que los vestidos de Tamao le estaban grandes.

Anna insistió de nuevo en que la dejara en su casa, aprovechando que bajábamos a la cuidad, pero yo, como buen cabezota que era, seguía negándole el viaje de vuelta.

-Te dije que te quedarías en mi casa. Eso incluye día y noche completos. –excusé.

-Mmm... espero que mañana me lleves a casa, o si no te denunciaré por secuestro.

-Ja,ja,ja. Tranquila, que mañana podrás volver a casa. Pero ya verás como nos lo pasaremos bien los dos juntos. –espero que no malinterpretara la frase.

Más tarde, llegamos a la cuidad y nos pusimos a visitar las miles de tiendas de ropa que había por la cuidad. Al principio ella no quería pasar el mediodía de compras, pero parecer ser que al escuchar que pagaba yo, se fue animando más. Ay, que duro es esto de ser rico...

Volvimos a casa a las cinco de la tarde, con mi chofer acompañándonos hasta la puerta cargado de miles de bolsas y después de haber almorzado y comido afuera. Menos mal que sólo íbamos a por un vestido...

-Vaya, no sabía que las chicas podíais gastar tanto en unas horas. Tengo la tarjeta de crédito echando humo. –suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya que quieres que me quede aquí hasta la noche, pues al menos permitirme disfrutar un poco de la estancia, ¿no? –contestó a la vez que se sentaba en medio del sofá, aparentemente también cansada.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Espero que no compres siempre tan compulsivamente, sino no me extrañaría que estuviese arruinada.

-Perdona, pero ese New Beatle rosado que tú te cargaste no lo tiene cualquiera. Además, no suelo comprar siempre así, pero ya que pagabas tú...

-Por eso va a ser –susurré. Continué hablando. –En fin, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hasta la hora de la cena? –pregunté.

Anna lo meditó durante unos minutos en silencio. La verdad es que ya nos quedaban pocas cosas para hacer juntos: nos habíamos chocado, discutido, hablado, discutido otra vez, compramos durante horas y horas... excepto bañarnos juntos y acostarnos, el resto prácticamente estaba hecho.

-Bueno, pues podíamos... ¡hablar más! ¿Qué te parece? Creo que aún no te conozco lo suficientemente bien como yo pienso. –dijo.

-Vale, está bien, hablemos de nuevo. ¿Qué _más _quieres saber? –pregunté.

... Y así seguimos durante un buen rato, contándole cosas que ni siquiera había llegado a decirles a mis mejores amigos. Lo cierto es que esta chica era bastante curiosa, no me extrañaba nada que estudiara química y ese tipo de cosas... ¡si es que quería saberlo todo! Eso me recordaba a esos niños pequeños que bombardeaban a sus padres con cientos de preguntas por minuto, con tal de saber lo que ellos querían. Era algo interesante en la forma de ser de Anna...

Más rápido que el pensamiento, la el manto oscuro lleno de estrellas cubrió aquel cielo despejado, alejando al Sol de nosotros y dándole la bienvenida a nuestro satélite, Luna.

No hicimos nada en especial esa noche. Después de cenar, mandé a Tamao a fregar los platos sucios y Anna y yo volvimos al comedor para ver un poco la televisión hasta la hora de dormir. Malditas cadenas televisivas, ¡no había nada bueno que ver esa noche! Todo eran documentales, anuncios, programas basura, telediarios, anuncios, series antiguas, anuncios... esto cada vez iba a peor.

-Que aburrimiento, joder, no hay nada entretenido. –murmuró. –Podríamos hacer algo más divertido que ver como esa gente discute por la vida privada de los famosos. Pero bueno, supongo que tú estarás acostumbrado a que te pregunten cosas como las de ese programa, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo te conoce.

-No, todos no. Recuerda que tú al principio no sabías quien era yo en realidad. –sonreí.

-Je... pero ya te dije el porqué no lo sabía, y no me saques del tema. –qué morro tenía; ¡pero si empezó ella con lo de las preguntas! –En fin, yo creo que me voy arriba ya.

-Mmm, sí, tienes razón. Es mejor que nos acostemos ya. –solté, sin tener en cuenta el malentendido que podía haber ocasionado con esa frase. Miré a Anna, quien me observaba de forma algo extraña, y después rectifiqué. –Eh... me refería a dormir, sólo a dormir. Tú en tu cama, yo en la mía. Juntos, pero no revueltos, tú ya me entiendes.

Ella solamente continuó mirándome, y a continuación meneó un poco la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y subió por las escaleras. Que imbécil que estaba yo, de verdad... menudo malentendido más tonto de mi parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando bajé a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, vi a Anna ya sentada al lado de la mesa, esperándome para poder comenzar a comer. Le pregunté qué tal había dormido.

-Muy bien, gracias. –respondió. -¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Quieres café?

-Sí, gracias. Vaya, está más delicioso que de costumbre, ¿lo hiciste tú? –pregunté después de tomar mi primer sorbo al café.

-Sí, sí, yo lo hice. Tamao quiso ayudarme porque yo no me manejo muy bien con la cocina, pero al final conseguí hacerlo yo sola. Me alegro que te guste.

Y tanto que me alegraba. Hacía tiempo ya que nadie, exceptuando a mis sirvientes y compañeros de trabajo, me preparaba algo sin querer a cambio dinero o alguna otra recompensa. Anna me contó que ella lo preparó por darme, de alguna forma, las gracias por la estancia. Menuda chica que estaba hecha. Me sentí tan bien al saber el detalle que preferí no decirle que sabía que el café era de la mañana anterior.

El silencio se rompió al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Anna.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que marcharme ya. Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, entonces te llevo a casa...

-Te llevo a tu casa--

-No te preocupes, -se levantó de su lugar y estaba caminando hacia la puerta, la seguí- me tomaré un taxi. Tengo que hacer otras cosas antes.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí. -abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera- Nos vemos, Hao.

-Nos vemos Anna.

Se fue caminando despacio, yo me quedé viendo cómo lo hacía. Paró un taxi y se fue. Después de todo, el café era bueno para iniciar conversaciones.

_-Continuará..._

**Notas de autoras:**

**::Megumi Asakura:: **Al fin el capítulo tres está listo!!! Ya era hora, y les pido perdón YO. Sí, no le echen la culpa a Kasiel porque aquí la culpable soy yo: tenía muchos exámenes y la escuela me estaba consumiendo, Bianca Blades se tomó vacaciones y recién acaba de llegar xP Así que la culpa es básicamente mía, gomen u.u La historia va tomando el rumbo que debe. Poco a poco se van conociendo más... Wiii!! xD Este capítulo está mezclado por mi Soul Sista, ahora fue su turno n.n El próximo lo haré yo, y nos iremos turnando. Así funciona esta cosa xD Y... Quisiera agradecer muchísimo a todas las personas que leen este fic y a quienes dejan reviews también. Son nuestras ganas de continuar!! Se les quiere, por eso quisiera saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo y dejen reviews!! Bien, supongo que eso es todo-- Ah! Visiten nuestro foro y afíliense!! Es nuevo, y Kasiel y yo somos las administradoras, tiene muy buen material y mucha buena vibra n.n

Ahora sí, me despido... Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo!!

_When will I miss you so far?_

**::Kasiel16:: **Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza de la actualización. La culpa también fue mía que desde que me registré en varios foros no tuve tiempo para ponerme a escribir, y menos ahora con la administración del mío propio. De nuevo, pido perdón a los lectores, pero en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. Esta vez me tocó a mí mezclarlo, así que aproveché para alargarlo más. Para los que les interese **el link** de nuestro **foro, visiten nuestros Profiles.** Pondría el link aquí mismo, pero me parece que no está permitido ponerlos dentro de los fics. En fin, gracias por vuestros reviews; seguid leyendo nn. Hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Accidentalmente Tú_

_-Capitulo 4__: Abogado_

Aquella mañana me desperté agotada, pues el día anterior había sido bastante arduo. No estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de casa hasta tarde, y más si estaba acompañada de un chico como Hao. Todavía me sentía molesta por la estúpida broma que me gastó después del choque de nuestros autos... Así que a cambio había conseguido que me invitara a todo lo que quisiera. Yo no solía ser una aprovechada, pero es que no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Sin embargo, lo pasé bien con Hao cuando fuimos por la cuidad. No es como el resto de actores. Él puede vivir perfectamente sin la fama y el dinero de las exclusivas; es más, éstas dos cosas eran las que más le agobiaban de su carrera cinematográfica.

No me extrañaba, yo tampoco podría estar cómoda con miles de fans atosigándome por las calles y tan sólo para conseguir una mísera firma. Y más allá de su profesión, durante el tiempo que pasé con él descubrí muchas de las virtudes que tenía su personalidad: era inteligente, agradable, sociable, gracioso... Con esas cualidades no me extrañaba que las chicas fueran detrás de él, y eso que no conté con el gran potencial físico que tiene. Eso sí, también tenía sus pocos defectos.

Aún así, todavía tenía una deuda pendiente con el chico de ojos oscuros. Tenía que reunirme pronto con Hao para hablar más profundamente sobre el tema del juicio, pero esta vez en presencia de nuestros abogados. Seguro que él no tenía problema para encontrar alguno de categoría...

Salí de casa para ir a comprar al centro un poco de comida y productos de limpieza para mi pequeña vivienda. Necesitaba arreglarla desde que llegué a Malibú.

Cuando fui a sacar la llave de la puerta principal de casa, encontré otras llaves que, inconscientemente había cogido de la mesilla, en donde las dejé el día anterior.

Eran las llaves de mi coche.

Reí para mí misma. ¿Para qué las quería, si ya no tenía a mi perfecto New Beatle rosado? Debió de ser un auto reflejo que tuve al coger las llaves; de todas formas, las volví a dejar en mi bolso. Ya no servían para nada, pero aún así lo hice... Además, hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente como para comprarme otro coche, tendría que ir al centro en el incómodo transporte público, pues en la zona en donde yo vivía los mercados eran horribles y tenían muy poca mercancía, así que a muchos nos tocaba ir a otros lugares para comprar simplemente lo necesario.

Dios. Estos momentos son en los que realmente odiaba a Hao y a sus carísimos coches de alquiler, que sí que le permitían desplazarse de manera más cómoda por la cuidad. Por lo menos ayer lo pasamos bien juntos. Eso compensa mi odio temporal.

Terminé pronto de comprar todo lo importante, y como me sobró un poco de dinero decidí darme una vuelta y mirar escaparates. De todas formas, aún era temprano y podía hacer las tareas de casa por la tarde. Mirando por la calle encontré una tienda de CDs y más accesorios de música que tenía buena pinta. No estaba muy llena, así que entré un rato a mirar los nuevos discos que traían. La tienda por dentro no parecía tan grande como afuera, pero aún así era muy variada. Secciones de música clásica, otras de reggaeton, pop rock, chill out, clásicos de siempre y al lado una columna con los mayores éxitos de actualidad.

Me acerqué a esta última y, por suerte, encontré uno que me gustó; era el nuevo single de Amaya Ringo, mi cantante favorita. No esperé más, así que lo cogí y fui a buscar a la cajera para que me cobrase.

Al salir de la tienda de música pude notar como un grupo de jóvenes, la mayoría mujeres, no paraban de gritar y de amontonarse a las puertas del restaurante prácticamente sin sentido alguno. Me habían hablado maravillas de aquel lugar, pero jamás imaginé que la comida fuese tan buena como para montar dicho jaleo. Por curiosidad decidí acercarme a ver qué ocurría en realidad, aunque era bastante difícil intentar entrar en el grupo con tanta chica escandalosa de por medio, pero al final conseguí averiguar el motivo de tanto bullicio: Había un personaje famoso en la entrada del local y ellas no querían marcharse sin conseguir un autógrafo.

Eso era lo malo de vivir en Malibú, que la gente solía encontrarse con personas del mundo de la televisión y del espectáculo, así que por lo que me habían contado este tipo de jaleos en plena calle ya pasaban desapercibidos para el resto de la cuidad.

Y en este caso, el famoso no era nada más y nada menos que Hao Asakura. Claro, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía...

Estaba a punto de irme cuando giró su cabeza y me vio. Me saludó, pero todos creyeron que saludaba a esa gran multitud de gente (mejor dicho, de mujeres), así que el griterío se hizo más fuerte.

Me di cuenta de que me había reconocido, y sólo sonreí. Le hice una seña de que no tenía tiempo, que debía irme y que después lo vería o hablaría por teléfono con él. Asintió con su cabeza y desaparecí lo más rápido posible.

No sabía todavía el motivo del porqué no estaba siendo amable con él. Tal vez porque destruyó mi preciado coche. Pero yo no podía enojarme por algo así, o quizá sí, pero no era mi estilo. Sabía que, después de todo, yo ganaría el juicio y me daría el dinero suficiente y sobrante como para comprarme dos carros iguales al que yo una vez tuve, pero lo que ignoraba por completo era la razón de mi nueva manera de ser.

Una posibilidad era que todavía debía conseguir un abogado y me encontraba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para actuar con normalidad. Otra, podía ser que dentro de tres día tenía un examen muy importante y no tenía idea de nada.

-.-.-.-.-

-Abogado, abogado... –repetía mientras buscaba en el periódico a alguno que me llamara la atención.

"¿Por qué no llamas por teléfono a Asakura y le pides el número de uno bueno?" pensé de repente.

"No, porque el abogado que te dé te cobrará mucho más de lo que tú puedes llegar a ganar en toda tu vida." Reflexioné nuevamente para luego tirarme al sillón con el diario en mi cara.

Tantas letras juntas frente mío y tan cerca hicieron que me mareara. Aparté un poco la hoja de diario y cuando lo estaba por arrugar para tirarlo al cesto de basura, leí un nombre que me llamó poderosamente la atención.

Leí el anuncio, que estaba en letras pequeñas pero que de alguna forma contrastaba con los demás avisos.

"_Ren J. Tao, abogado, especialista en asuntos familiares y en accidentes laborales y automovilísticos. Consultar por otras especialidades. Avenida Knowles nº 15, piso 5, oficina 3. Lunes a viernes de 8 a 12 hs y sábados de 16 a 20 hs._"

Perfecto, ya había encontrado un abogado. Ahora solamente debía pegarle una visita.

Me levanté rápidamente del lugar y busqué el marcador rojo que tenía, ese mismo con el que había marcado tantas veces apartamentos, trabajos. Ahora marcaba a mi abogado, quién se lo iba a creer.

Una terrible sensación de deja-vu me invadió cuando le hice un círculo al anuncio. Recordé el primer empleo que había tenido, hacía ya tres años o quizá más, mi memoria me impedía recordarlo con claridad. Mi primer trabajo había sido en un restaurante.

No, no piensen que me había tocado de camarera o de cocinera, ni siquiera manejaba las cuentas o lavaba los platos. Lavaba los pisos, las mesas y recogía la basura.

Pero tal vez esa desesperación de ver mi propio dinero, de poseerlo en mis manos al final de cada jornada para decir _Es mío y me puedo limpiar el trasero si yo quiero_ era el verdadero motivo de semejante trabajo. No digo que era un trabajo deshonrado y feo, sólo era que mi rubia imagen no encajaba en el uniforme de limpiadora. O al revés.

Dejé el trabajo a las tres semanas, porque una idea loca se me había cruzado: estudiar. A pesar de haber acabado la secundaria como cualquiera, con calificaciones normales y alguna sobresaliente, no me veía como una universitaria. No me entraba en la cabeza la idea de seguir estudiando.

Pero logré superar los límites que yo creía tener cuando entré a la facultad de ciencias exactas, físicas y naturales de Tokio. Me acababa de dar cuenta que lo mío era eso: sí, el ambiente universitario, los libros, los exámenes. Los números. Las matemáticas. La física. Ése era mi mundo.

Y me resigné a dejar mi otro mundo, aquel lleno de sueños de actriz, de protagonista de la novela romántica de las seis, de actriz deseada por todos los hombres e idolatrada por las mujeres. Les dije adiós a esos sueños, fantasías, utopías, y los encerré en el baúl de los recuerdos, junto con todo aquello que yo había imaginado que me pasaría si yo...

Dejé caer el marcador al suelo, en un intento vano de que algún ruido me trajera al mundo real.

Ensordecida por el silencio, levanté el marcador con mi vista fija en él. Todavía estaba recordando los primeros días del trabajo. Sonreí para mis adentros y sacudí mi cabeza: eso ya había pasado.

Debía concentrarme en conseguir un abogado. Y ese Ren J. Tao me gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando vi a un montón de chicas espiando en el gimnasio. Supuse que era Hao, así que no me acerqué al lugar para no volver a saludarlo. No era que no me agradara... Pero tampoco era la clase de persona que más me atraía en este mundo.

Continué caminando hasta llegar a la dichosa avenida Knowles. Era una avenida amplísima, llena de carteles que me mareaban y muchos automóviles que iban y venían.

De lejos pude divisar un gran edificio que parecía ser el que estaba buscando. Crucé la calle con muchos automóviles tocando su chillona bocina por mi lentitud al cruzar, qué más daba. Entré al edificio y subí por las escaleras hasta el piso cinco. Tenía la hoja del periódico en mi mano, y la miraba a cada instante como si sufriera de falta de memoria a corto plazo. Estaba nerviosa de alguna forma, ¿qué clase de persona sería ese tal Ren J. Tao? ¿Y si no quería tomar mi caso? ¿Me cobraría mucho dinero?

Había llegado ya al piso cinco. Ahora debía buscar la oficina tres, que estaba a menos de diez pasos de las escaleras. Toqué la puerta y mis nervios se pusieron de punta.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Adelante. –me dijo amablemente una joven de un curioso tono celeste de cabello y ojos del mismo color. Creía que era una _punkie_, pero luego vi su manera de vestir y me di cuenta que era más rosa que la muñeca Barbie.

-Eh... –comencé a medida que entraba a la oficina perfectamente decorada- Estoy buscando al señor Ren J. Tao.

-¿Nueva novia? –preguntó mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento. Ella se fue a su escritorio a escribir algo y a bajarle el volumen a la música de la computadora último modelo que estaba allí.

-¿Perdón? –mi cuerpo cayó pesado a la silla. ¿Nueva novia? Supuse que era del tipo de chicas que no se callan para nada.

-Si eres la nueva novia... Pero parece que no. Espérame un momento aquí, le avisaré a Ren.

Se levantó de su lugar nuevamente y se fue a una puerta a su izquierda. Allí golpeó tres veces y entró. Habló de algo y volvió a salir.

-Dice que pases.

-Gracias. –le dije amablemente y entré a la otra habitación.

Era un tanto distinta que la recepción: un escritorio más pequeño que el anterior, con una _notebook _completamente envidiable. Muchos papeles, montañas de papeles invadían el lugar. La suave música de Bonnie Pink sonaba a un volumen bajo en el equipo de audio que tenía en un gran mueble con más libros y papeles. El lugar era pequeño, casi asfixiante; pero tenía un gran ventanal que traía la luz del sol con todo su esplendor. Parecía que la luz se dirigía solamente allí. Qué egoísta.

-Permiso. –dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

-Adelante, toma asiento por favor. –solamente vi su cabello porque se encontraba con la cabeza baja, escribiendo con su lapicera dorada algo. No mencioné el terrible olor a cigarrillo que encerraba el lugar, a pesar de tener la ventana abierta una parte.

Me senté justo en frente de él, pero aún no podía ver bien su rostro.

Extendí mi mano amigablemente.

-Soy Kyouyama Anna, mucho gusto.

Dejó de escribir para mirarme.

-Ren J. Tao, abogado, mucho gusto señorita Kyouyama. –estrechó mi mano. Y lo que vi me dejó impresionada.

Un chico bastante joven, pero mayor que yo, sonrisa totalmente adorable, ojos de gato y cabello violáceo oscuro estaba saludándome. Era simplemente hermoso, me sonrojé un poco. Su cara adorable demostraba señales de cansancio, lo cual lo hacía parecer más viejo aun. El corto instante que duró nuestro saludo me pareció una eternidad. Su piel era suave... Pero recién lo conocía.

-Antes que nada, muchas gracias por atenderme, parece ser que tiene mucho trabajo. –le dije, cerrando la mano que él había tocado, tal vez en un falso intento de guardar el toque de su piel.

-No, no me lo agradezcas. Este es mi trabajo y es normal que tenga todo así, porque además soy algo desordenado. Pero bueno, no importa... –corrió unos papeles de la mesa.- Dime tu problema.

-Bueno... Es un accidente de automóviles. Choqué mi automóvil en la interestatal con otro de frente, los daños son muy graves, pero el seguro no me quiere dar el dinero porque le tiene miedo a la persona que me chocó.

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

-Asakura Hao, el actor.

-Qué bueno, no lo conozco. –me dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo, parecía aburrido.

-Yo le dije lo mismo y se enojó mucho.

-¿Ves? Supongo que son de esos nuevos actores que salen en programas exitosos como _High School Suicidal _o algo así, y se creen Harrison Ford. Continúa.

-Bueno, -reí algo- yo iba bien, por la carretera de las afueras de Malibú y él venía en la dirección contraria. Tengo fotografías.

-Luego me las muestras.

-Bien. Eso fue básicamente el choque, sufrí un par de cortes y heridas leves. Nada más grave, por suerte. Luego llamé al seguro y me dijeron que no querían problemas con gente famosa porque ya tuvieron algo de drama con los choques de Lindsay Lohan. Así que me negaron eso, pero Asakura fue amable conmigo, aunque eso no arregla los daños materiales.

-¿Sólo fueron daños materiales?

-Sí, por suerte.

-Al ser daños materiales, no podremos sacarle mucho dinero, pero hay que ver la magnitud de los mismos. Muéstrame las fotografías.

-Está bien. –busqué en mi bolso las fotografías y se las pasé. Las comenzó a mirar ansiosa y detalladamente.

-Volkswagen New Beatle, seis cilindros, dos puertas, costo de unos $40.000... Y totalmente destruido. Sí, seguramente le podremos sacar medio millón. ¿Habían cosas importantes allí adentro?

-Sí: los libros de la facultad, un equipo de audio que le había instalado hacía dos semanas, un GPS y CDs de música.

-Le podremos sacar 600.000, entonces. ¿Algún otro daño?

-Económico: ahora tengo que gastar en transporte público para ir a estudiar... Académico: reprobaré este semestre porque me faltan unos libros que se rompieron allí dentro...

-Listo, te tomo el caso. Ven, vamos a hablar con Pilika, mi secretaria, para que te dé un turno así hablamos mejor. Quisiera que hablaras con ese actor para contarle todo, y que tienes todas las de ganar, antes de vernos nuevamente. –sonaba como una cita.

-Está bien. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –no me iba a quedar con la duda.

-Adelante. –estaba de pie, era bastante alto.

-¿Qué significa la "J" en su nombre?

-La J es de mi segundo nombre, Jared. Madre china, padre estadounidense. Divorciados... Me cambié el apellido. Por cierto, -se volteó a verme y se acercó- no me llames de "usted"; dime de "tú". Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente.

-Bueno, Ren. –salí de la habitación y me dirigí al escritorio de esa tal Pilika.

-Pilika, dale un turno a Anna para la próxima semana.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece el miércoles a las 9 am? Ese día está bastante vacío.

-Por mí está bien. –dijimos Ren y yo a coro. Sonreímos.

-Muy bien Anna, entonces, nos vemos el miércoles a las 9 am. Te espero.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente. –me despedí de ellos y salí al pasillo del edificio. Bajé por el ascensor y salí a la calle, ahora debía dirigirme a alguna cabina telefónica para hablar con Hao, el actor que había salido de _High School Suicidal_ y se creía Harrison Ford.

_-Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Megumi Asakura: **Yeah, baby, capítulo 4 terminado... Puse a Ren como el abogado ya que no me gustaba la idea de poner a un personaje inventado, ¿para qué hay tantos personajes sexys en SK entonces? XD

No les voy a pedir disculpas por el atraso, ya lo saben de antemano. El colegio y mis exámenes, mis problemas, mi corto tiempo libre me complican la simple tarea de escribir.

Bueno, les comento algo más: fue un capítulo muy especial porque la mayor parte lo escribí yo, sin mi Soul Sista. A ella no le digan nada, es a mí -.- Espero que les haya gustado todo este capítulo que, a pesar de ser corto, a mi parecer ha quedado bastante bien. Es un capítulo de los que yo llamo de _hook up_ o enganche n.n

Bueno, ladies and gentleman, es hora de despedirme… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

(Por cierto, los reviews los responderé **en mi blog** esta vez, la dirección está en mi profile n.n Merci beaucoup)

**-Kasiel 16: **No, no, si tenéis que echarle las culpas a alguien, que sea a mí. Como ya sabe la mayoría, estuve de vacaciones –y sin pc- con lo cual me vi obligada a dos opciones: o retrasar el fic hasta que volviera o a que Meg escribiese entero este capitulo. Al final, ocurrieron ambas cosas xD. Lo único que hay en este capitulo hecho por mi es un poco del principio, pero como disculpa, haré yo entero el próximo capitulo, si a Meg le parece bien, claro. Por cierto, a partir de ahora, en vez de responder yo a **los reviews** por email, **se responderán en nuestros blogs –direcciones en los Profiles-, y cada una responderá los del capitulo que haya mezclado**: esta vez le toca a Megumi, y en el próximo capitulo lo haré yo, y así sucesivamente.

Por cierto, aquí os proponemos ambas autoras una idea para el fic: _¿Os gustaría que hubiese una pareja secundaria, aparte de Hao y Anna?_ Lo único que os ponemos como condición es que aparezca Ren dentro de esa pareja (recordad: pareja, no trío sentimental, que conste xD)

Hasta aquí nuestras notas. Disfrutad del capitulo y dejad reviews.


End file.
